Machines such as track type tractors, motor graders, wheel loaders, excavators, backhoes, and other such machines include implements for perform various operations. These implements include, for example, buckets, compactors, fork assemblies, rippers, blades, and so on. The implement, for example a blade and push arm assembly, needs to be packaged for transportation and/or storage purposes and shipped to customer end as shiploose part. These implements will then be installed on the machine at customer location.
In case of the blade and push arm assembly, the blade and push arm assembly is collectively stored in an open top container. A top lid of the container is lifted using a crane, and simultaneously a front door of the container is also opened. The blade and push arm assembly are individually unloaded from the container, such that the blade first followed and then by push arms are lifted from a top opening of the container using the crane Further, the blade is then re-oriented to a stable position for storage of the blade and the push arm in a storage yard. As a result, the transportation, handling and storage of the blade and push arm assembly is a laborious, labor intensive, time consuming process requiring additional handling cost, space for re-orienting and storage purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,621, hereinafter the '621 patent, describes A transport vehicle having a load bed with upstanding guides. The upstanding guides define container positions on the bed, and containers having downwardly converging pallet bottoms for automatic orienting at the container positions. The transport vehicle has an after deck that carries a load-handling machine for loading and unloading containers. The transport vehicle also includes a pivoted machine loading ramp pivotally mounted on the after deck and movable to and from loading position by the load-handling machine. However, the '621 patent does not describe an improved packaged design for the implement of the machine.